Why Don't You Stay?
by Vesper Gray
Summary: Set several years after Skyfall. Eve still falls in love with Bond every time she sees him, even though she knows he'll never stay. Mention of Q/Eve friendship and a good heap of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Eve had once helped James shave. She had joked that he was putting his life in her hands. It was probably the closest James had ever come to completely trusting her.

Eve pretended that shooting him hadn't bothered her, but it shook her to her core. All those weeks she had thought he was dead...she went around doubting herself, hating herself. She had killed before; it was a job requirement at MI6. But killing a co-worker, and a person at times she could even call a friend, was vastly different. Even when she found out he was alive, she couldn't shake the negative feeling she had about fieldwork.

So she became a secretary. It was good work, with good pay and benefits. She liked M, liked Q, like the field agents...especially Bond.

It started out as flirting- _doesn't it always?_ Quips and jokes and sexual tension. Then it became quickies in hotel rooms. Then overnight bouts of sex in her flat.

She would never call them boyfriend and girlfriend- it was sex. They respected each other, liked each other, could talk to each other. But it wasn't a _relationship._

When she finally confessed to Q what was going on, she phrased it as "friends with benefits". Q had simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew what he was thinking- that it sounded like she was in love with 007, and he was...well, he was 007. Love wasn't a option for him.

She didn't mean to get pregnant. It wasn't anything planned, or even anything she had thought about seriously. She liked being able to play the field- she dated when she wanted, when she wanted. Casual sex was par for the course. She had always been careful. But she forgot to go get her shot and then...she was staring at the lines on a pregnancy test.

She remembered throwing the test in the garbage and screaming her head off in despair. She knew it was Bond's, because she hadn't had sex with another man in months. Bond was away on a mission and she found herself in a huge mess.

She almost went and had an abortion several times. But her Catholic guilt, long stowed away and forgotten about, reared its ugly head. She couldn't do it. And as the days went by, she became more and more attached to her unborn baby. She decided to keep it.

When Bond came back from his mission, she gritted her teeth and told him. She explained all she wanted from him was a fair amount of child support- after all, a secretary's salary only goes so far. He didn't have to see her or the baby if he didn't want to, she said.

She had never seen Bond speechless, but he was. He seemed so thrown off balance that he just keep nodding, agreeing to all of her terms. She saw him only a couple more times during her pregnancy, since he was on some mission in Africa. He always treated her with the utmost respect and courtesy- asking her if she needed anything, if she needed help with doctor's bills. She was rather impressed with this more mature side of James.

He was still out of the country when Christina was born. With the help of her mum, Eve set up the nursery and adjusted to life as a mother. When she returned to work, no one asked about who the father was or _where _he was. Everyone just assumed Christina was the by product of one of Eve's many one-night stands.

Q knew, of course, and he must have been the one to tell Bond that the baby had been born. That was her only explanation when she opened the door one night several weeks after Christina's birth and saw Bond standing there.

"I thought you were in Africa," she said stupidly, feeling severely undressed in her night robe. James of course, looked good enough to eat in his suit.

"I just got back. May I see her?"

Eve's brow furrowed in surprise. "Sure. Come in." She led him down the hall to the baby's room. "She's sleeping but-," she was surprised when he thrust a yellow blanket in her arms. "Um..."

"I wasn't sure what to get. I bought it before I came over. Q suggested yellow." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She'll love it." She tiptoed in the nursery. "Here she is. I named her Christina Eve Moneypenny." She hadn't put Bond on the birth certificate- easier to keep it a secret that way.

He examined Christina carefully. She was so small, so delicate. She looked so much like Eve it made him smile.

The smile made Eve draw in a sharp breath. It was a smile tinged with interest, amusement and something like...pride.

Eve and James went back to their old ways that night. He would come over now and again and they would have sex. He would spend time doting on Christina and bring her elaborate and expensive gifts. When he would go away on a mission, she wouldn't hear from him for several months. During that time, she knew he was screwing other women. And thought it hurt her heart, she knew she had to move on. She couldn't keep her heart locked up in a man that couldn't love her back.

So she dated, too. She tried to tell herself that James was only Christina's father, nothing more. She dated nice guys, guys with good jobs and houses. Guys that her mother loved, guys that could provide her with a stable life. But she couldn't ever really fall in love. Every time James showed back up, she fell right back in bed with him.

"Have you missed me?" those blue eyes would never stop making her weak in the knees.

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss. "But I'm glad you came." She was happy she was wearing her tightest dress and highest red high heels. He looked over her appreciatively.

"You look amazing." He pulled her next to his body and his muscles felt even harder than usual. His hand reached down to grope her ass.

"None of that." She shook a finger at him. "Christina is here."

"Good. I brought her something. It's in the hallway."

"Christina!" Eve yelled. "Come in here, love."

She watched as Christina ran into the room and straight into his arms. James exclaimed over how beautiful her dress was, twirling her around. Eve's chest felt heavy. James' charm was like a drug for all women, his daughter not excluded. Christina lived for his visits.

James scooped her up and left the kitchen. She heard them out in the hallway, chattering over the large dollhouse he had brought her. It was always gifts- expensive toys, dresses, games. He paid for the prestigious preschool she was attending. She let them have their time- after all, she had Christina all the time and Christina had her father around so rarely.

A while later, the nanny showed up (the actual nanny, not Q, who liked to boast that he was the most responsible babysitter for Christina, since he could give her mini science lessons). Eve and Bond exchanged a knowing look and Eve quickly arranged for the nanny to take Christina for the night. This was always the plan, and finally they were alone.

She didn't know how he always made her come. Something he did with his fingers. Or maybe it was the words he always mumbled against her skin when he was kissing his way down her body. Or maybe it was the way he moved when he was inside her. Whatever it was, it always worked.

After two rounds, they lay in bed, drinking together. He never talked about his missions. Sometimes he would complain about politics or the latest gadget Q had supplied him with. She told him all about Christina's school and how she had learned the alphabet.

She didn't like to think about their arrangement too much. Christina was still so little. She didn't realize her lack of a real father, one that was around on a day to day basis. Bond was around a few times a year and Christina treasured those visits. She thought her father was a banker- that was the lie Q and Eve had been feeding her for years. She was still too young to question why a banker would carry a gun on his person at all times and need to go on mysterious trips to the Middle East. Eve worried that one day, her daughter would grow up and feel a void. Feel unloved and unwanted by a man she worshipped.

She hoped James was willing to pay for therapy someday. She wasn't sure that mounds of gifts at Christmas and a few visits to the park would make up for all the nights he wasn't around.

He adored Christina. There was no doubt in Eve's mind that he loved his daughter, as much as he could, anyway. He wanted the best life for her. And Q had explained patiently to Eve once that maybe not having James around all the time _was _the best thing for Christina. After all, he was a trained killer with a volatile temper and a host of other issues, including alcoholism. Maybe his devotion and gifts and private school tuition were enough. Eve had to admit even to herself that Bond would never be able to handle Christina on his own.

"What are you thinking about?" He ran a finger down her bare spine.

"What?" she whispered, startled.

"You're lost in your own world. What are you thinking about?"

She propped herself up on an elbow and studied him. She wanted those eyes to run up and down her body forever. She wanted his breath on her skin, making her moan and yell out his name. She wanted him to fall in love with her every single time he looked at her, like she fell in love every single time she looked at him. She wanted things to not be so damn complicated. She wished she didn't love him with every single part of her body. She wished she didn't ache when he was away.

"You."

He smiled and she felt her heart break into little pieces once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them and I hope you guys like this chapter! Eve is falling too fast...**

Eve woke up alone.

She blinked her eyes, slowly sitting up. She was disappointed, but not surprised. Sometimes he would stay the night and sometimes he would slip out, leaving just an expensive gift and a note behind.

She crawled out of bed, slipping on a white silk robe. She padded down the hallway, stretching. _Why were you expecting him to still be here? You know how he is. It's his nature. _

She poked her head in Christina's room and frowned. The pink fairytale cover was still on the bed, untouched. Usually Emily, the nanny, brought Christina home early in the morning and put her back to bed when Bond visited. Eve fished her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily, it's Eve. I was just wondering what time you are planning on bringing Christina home?"

"I already brought her home." She sounded puzzled.

Eve's heart stopped. "What? She's not here now." The panic bubbled up in her chest.

"Oh, her dad took her to breakfast."

Eve stopped. "What?"

"He said he didn't want to wake you. He said he was taking Christina to breakfast, so I went ahead and left. Do you need me to come back?"

"Uh...no, no. That's okay," Eve said, distracted. "I'll see you Monday."

Eve hung up and sank into a chair. James had never taken Christina _anywhere _on his own. Eve was always in tow, supervising. Did he even know of any breakfast places? The only thing he ever had for breakfast was vodka.

She got dressed, arguing with herself about whether to call. If James wanted to spend time with his daughter on his own, it seemed wrong to call and interfere. But at the same time, she wanted to call and see where they were.

Thankfully, her mental struggle was over a little while later when she heard them in the living room. James smiled when he saw her. "You're awake."

"Why didn't you get me up?" Eve scolded as she unwrapped Christina's coat.

"You were sleeping, so I thought Christina and I would get breakfast."

"I had waffles. And syrup," Christina announced.

"And...everything went fine?" Eve asked James.

He gave her a strange look. "Yes, why?"

_Um, because you've never taken her anywhere before? _"No reason. Shall we go to the park?"

"Yes!" Christina yelped, tugging on James' hand. "Can you go with us, Daddy?"

"Christina, Daddy probably has to go to work," Eve started to explain gently. It was easier to explain before Christina got so wound up.

"Of course I'll go with you, baby," James said. "Now put your jacket on so we can go."

Eve smiled. It was turning out to be a pretty good day.

They spent the whole day together. The park, the movies, pizza for dinner. After dinner, Eve expected him to go back to his flat. But he didn't. He stayed even after Christina was in bed.

He pulled her down on the bed, kissing her neck. "It's always sex and then running off with you," Eve laughed, kissing his forehead.

"Who says I'm running off?" he asked lightly, his hand reaching under the back of her shirt.

"Well, I..." she trailed off, unsure of a response. "Are you staying the night?"

"Yes. I need several hours to fuck you." He unsnapped her bra.

And he stayed. She scarcely believed it, even when he was sleeping soundly next to her. She knew her alarm was going to go off in just a few hours, but she wanted to savor every moment. It was almost like having a husband- a real family. When her alarm went off, he rolled over and looked at her. "What time do you have to be at MI6?"

"Two hours. I take Christina to school and then I report to work. What time do you have to be there?"

"This afternoon. I'm supposed to report to Q, then M for a report."

His words hung there, as if daring her to ask about his latest mission. Asking was dangerous. He would either brush her off with a joke or snap at her. She had learned it was better not to ask.

She nodded, sliding out of bed. She turned to find him putting on his suit. "What are you doing? Go back to bed. You have hours before you have to be there."

"I'm going with you to drop off Christina."

She wanted to shove him against the wall and tear his clothes off again. Something about that man in a tie...and that man actually acting like a _normal _person for once. "Maybe we can meet in the bathroom for a quickie during our lunch break."

"That's an actual reason to go to work," he agreed.

Bond and Eve walked Christina to her classroom. Eve wondered when was the last time Bond had stepped foot in a school- years, probably. Children darted about underfoot and he glanced around furtively, obviously biting his tongue.

Eve bent down and gave Christina a kiss. "Be good. Have a good day. Emily will pick you up this afternoon, all right?"

"Yes, Mummy," Christina replied politely. Her face positively lit up when James kissed her goodbye, too. They watched her run into the class.

"I think I want to stay for a while," James said, still watching Christina.

Eve's mouth went dry. "Stay? You mean with us?"

"Yes," James turned to look at her and the blue shined bright in his eyes.

"That'll be good," she said softly. And as they walked out, she felt the eyes of the other mothers on her, wondering who this gorgeous man was and how she got so lucky. And she wondered how she could feel so happy. "Let's go to work."

She tried warning herself that James wasn't built for domestic life. He was built for secret missions, shooting people, blowing things up. Not for playing house with Eve.

But it didn't work. She knew she was in over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

James was a light sleeper.

She had never noticed it before, but after sleeping in the same bed with him two weeks in a row, she became aware of it. He stirred at the smallest sound, climbing out of bed at all hours of the night. He kept a loaded gun right beside the bed. When she told him they had an alarm system, he laughed at her.

He made her late for work a couple of times. 00's weren't expected to report to MI6 until noon. She needed to be there at eight. But once they dropped off Christina at school, he always convinced her to go back home for "a minute". That turned into an hour- since after the amazing sex she always had to have a shower.

Work, pick up Christina, have dinner, have sex, lay in bed talking. They had almost a...routine? It was strange to have the words "James" and "routine" in the same sentence. The first few days she was leery of the situation. The next few she was tentatively comfortable. Then after a week, she stopped holding her breath.

She knew he would have to jet off on some mission soon. But he made no plans of returning to his own flat. Instead he brought over all of his clothes, hanging them in her small closet. He had no interest in television or internet and instead of cooking, he wanted to go out for dinner every night.

After Christina was asleep, he would run his fingers through Eve's hair as she talked. She confided in him. She told him her worries about not being taken seriously at work. She talked about her childhood, how she wanted better for Christina. He always listened. He never said anything.

Until one night, he did.

He placed a kiss on Eve's forehead and said, out of the blue, "We should take Christina on vacation."

"To where?" she asked, leaning into his kiss.

"What about that place with all the fairy tale characters?"

She stared at him blankly. "What place with all the...oh. You mean Disney World?"

"Right."

"James, that's like a twelve hour flight away."

"So? She would enjoy that. We can afford it."

Eve held her tongue. No matter what objections she had about anything, he always waved it off with "we can afford it". Which wasn't exactly true. _He _could afford it. Eve couldn't.

"That's a really long trip for a four year old, James."

He swung his gaze to her and she recoiled slightly, surprised by the icy seriousness in those blue eyes. "What?"

"Why is it whenever _I _come up with something for Christina, you argue with me about it?" he stared at her intently. "You always have an excuse for why we shouldn't."

"That's not true," she replied, but she had the nagging suspicion he was right. "It's just...that's a long trip, James. It's not exactly something we can throw together overnight."

"Did I suggest throwing it together at the last minute?"

"I didn't think you could take off that much time from work just to go on holiday."

"I can ask for time off, the same as you."

"It's a lot of money."

"And I can handle it. You're still throwing out excuses, Eve."

"I'm her mother. I have to think these things over."

"I'm her father. I can make some decisions in her life."

Eve opened her mouth and then closed it. _He's trying. He's really trying, and you won't give him a damn chance. Stop being afraid and let this happen. _

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a long moment. "You're right. You're right."

James was still watching her carefully, like he was trying to dig around in her brain. He finally nodded. "So we've agreed on taking a vacation?"

"I guess so," she laughed. "You're not going to spend the entire plane ride trolling for terrorists, right?"

"I'll try not to. Can't make any promises."

At MI6 two days later, Q handed her a cup of coffee. "A vacation to Disney World. With Bond. You _must _be joking."

"I'm not," Eve promised with a grin as she stirred in a teaspoon of sugar. "It was his idea. He said he wants to take Christina somewhere. We've both put in for time off, before he gets sent to Turkey or something."

"I'm just surprised he's stuck around this long."

"You and me both."

Q leaned against the counter, his face thoughtful. He tapped his spoon against his cup. "So...you think this is a good idea?"

"What is a good idea?" Eve averted her eyes, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"You know what. This...thing with Bond. Is it good for you? For Christina?"

"I don't know." Eve felt her doubts roll around in her stomach. "I don't know. But I'm happy with him. She's happy with him. He's _trying, _Q. He's trying really hard. He hasn't went out a single night in two weeks. I know he hasn't seen another woman."

"But that's two weeks, Eve. That's not the same as forever."

"I know that." Eve's voice was testy. "Trust me, I know. I'm the one who had a kid with him. I think I know him fairly well."

They were quiet for a moment and Eve hated that. Q was her best friend. She knew he was thinking that she was making a mistake. And she hated that he couldn't understand.

"I just think you should be careful," he said at last.

"Don't you think I am?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! They all mean so much to me and keep me writing. Thank you! **

Eve decided two days into their vacation that the only people that could truly handle James were M and Christina.

Disneyland Paris. Should be simple enough. But James hated lines. She found that out every time they had to stand in a line: for ice cream, for a ride, for a balloon. He complained about people standing too close to him. He shot death glares at anyone who came into his personal space. He snapped at the ride attendants.

She knew it had to be hard for him. He was trained to constantly be on the look out for danger. He wasn't exactly trained to be a good daddy on vacation with his family. He was trying. She could see he was trying to experience everything through Christina's eyes. They never talked about, but she knew they were both trying to give her a better childhood than they had had.

Christina handled him perfectly. She begged for ice creams and pink hats. She got them. She got tired and was promptly picked up and carried.

Eve just wanted to watch. She watched every moment James spent with their daughter, soaking it up, storing it away. She watched them walk hand in hand everywhere. She watched him read fairy tales to her. She watched Christina fall asleep in his lap.

She wasn't sure the exact moment she believed. She quit watching and worrying. She started living in the moment. Being a family. Believing it. Wanting it.

They were a family. A real family.

People would say things like "You're daughter is beautiful." Women would smile at James, then drop their eyes when Eve would glare at them. She could almost pretend that her (boyfriend?) wasn't a spy, that they were married, that Christina was growing up in a two parent home.

They were embracing the normalcy. Or maybe the normalcy was an escape in itself.

Christina had some princess tea party to attend on their second day. They dropped her off, waving goodbye and blowing kisses. Then James grabbed Eve's hand and practically dragged her back to their hotel room.

The had sex in the way that parents stealing a moment alone do: hurried, frantic, crazy. His hands were everywhere, all over her body. She was sweaty and clutching bits of his hair as he plunged inside of her. It was perfect. An hour later, they were perfectly dressed and smiling as they picked up Christina.

Eve was happy. Too happy.

Maybe that's why it happened.

That night, Christina fell asleep in James' lap. Eve gently picked her up and laid her in the bed, covering her with her yellow blanket. "She's out," she whispered, sweeping a lock of hair out of Christina's face.

"Come to bed."

"I have to shower first," she said, standing up.

"Forget that. Shower in the morning. Come to bed," he insisted.

"I'm all dirty. I need a shower," she laughed.

"Vesper-,"

He stopped short, his face ashen.

Eve stood still, her heart floundering about in her chest. Vesper. She knew who that was. She knew, without him ever telling her, how much Vesper had meant to him. She stared at him, unsure of what to say.

The pleasant, easy, charming smile was back on his face. His facade. His mask. "I mean, Eve. Just come to bed."

She walked off and locked herself in the bathroom. She took a long shower. She thought and she thought.

_Why would he call me that? Is he still in love with her? Why hasn't he told me anything? Anything! Anything about his life. He doesn't say he loves me_. Her thoughts whirled around and around.

When she finally came to bed, he moved so that he was holding her. He smelled her skin and she could feel his smile. "Vanilla."

Any other night, she would smile and flirt back. But she laid there stiffly, her face buried in her pillow.

He was quiet a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you call me that?"

He sighed. "It was just a mistake, Eve. No big deal."

"It IS a big deal, James. It's a big deal to me. Do you still love her?"

"She's dead."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you still love her."

"No." His voice was as sharp as glass.

"But you still think about her."

"Every now and then. It's been a long time, Eve."

"Do you care about me?"

"I don't know how you can even question that."

"You never say it, James!"

"Look around you, Eve. I'm here. And you think I don't care about you?"

"I think you love Christina."

"Christina isn't the only person I can love."

Eve closed her eyes and savored the words.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve didn't want to fight with Q. She wasn't even sure how they ended up in a fight. He was her best friend, her closest coworker, and Christina's godfather. Fighting with him wasn't at the top of her list of priorities.

But somehow, it ended up happening anyway. A month after they returned from vacation, a thought began brewing in Eve's head. A thought she couldn't tell anyone- except her best friend. Except Q.

When they came back from vacation, they settled back into their tentative domesticity. They took Christina to school, came home, ate dinner, had the whole family thing. Christina was over the moon. Bond took her to dance classes and resisted flirting with the gorgeous, seven-foot-tall ballet instructor.

Eve was a woman. She couldn't help buying in. She couldn't help the dreams. She couldn't help the plans she began forming in her brain. Everything was too good NOT to dream big.

Bond was called out on a mission. She was tense as he packed, nervous about losing him for several weeks. But he kissed her goodbye on the way out, a kiss she could believe in. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks, sweetheart."

She could clung to those words. She replayed them in her head whenever she got lonely. She thought about his words when sat at ballet practice, alone, watching Christina.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks, sweetheart."

She thought about the last time they had sex, on the hallway floor before he left. She remembered the way his fingers had slipped between her thighs as he had thrust inside her. How hot it had made her. How wet she was, even after he had left.

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced around furtively, like she was afraid the other parents could read her thoughts. Of course they were in their own world, chatting and talking. A lot of the mothers had their husbands there.

_Like I did last week_, Eve sighed inwardly. A week ago she had had the best looking boyfriend there. Someone to sit beside her and help cheer Christina on. She was lonely- but she knew in a few weeks, Bond would be sitting beside her again.

When practice was over, she held a wiggling Christina by the hand as she called Q. "Want to come over for dinner? I'm ordering Chinese."

"I'll bring the wine."

Eve closed the door to Christina's room and walked back into the living room just as Q poured another glass of wine. "You know me so well," she smirked as she sat down to her now full glass.

"She's asleep?" Q leaned back against the couch.

"Out like a light. Way too much sugar today. She was excited to see you."

"It's been awhile," he nodded.

"Why haven't you come over lately? I've missed our wine and trash talking everyone at MI6," she grinned.

Q fiddled with his fork. "Well...I suppose it's because Bond practically lives here now."

"You can still come over, you know. Bond or no Bond."

"I figured you would be all wrapped up in each other."

She lifted an eyebrow.

He grinned. "That came out sounding worse than I expected. You know what I mean."

"Well, he'll be gone for another week, so you should come over every night and we'll do this whole thing."

"Are things still going well with him here?"

She closed her eyes, relishing her words. "In a word: yes."

"That good, huh?"

"Save the skeptical voice for another time, Q. It's been going so, so, so well. It's like...we're a family. It's so normal." She sucked in her lower lip. "I'm thinking about having another baby."

Q nearly choked on his sesame chicken. "Excuse me?"

"I'm thinking of having another baby."

"That's what I thought you said," Q groaned. "I was just hoping I had heard you wrong and you hadn't actually lost your mind."

"I haven't lost my mind."

"You have! Another baby? With Bond? Right now?"

"Yesssss. You know I want more kids...I'm not getting any younger. I can't exactly wait around another ten years to have another. I don't want her to be an only child like I was. She'd be great with a younger sibling."

"It's not Christina that I'm worried about. And Bond wants another baby right now?"

"Well..." Eve trailed off.

"You haven't asked him!" Q accused.

"No, but I'm going to. When he gets back. I'm not going to spring it on him or anything."

"And if he says no?"

"Then I won't have one. But I really think he'll say yes, Q. I think we're in a good place right now."

"You're not even married."

"Since when did you get so traditional?" Eve huffed.

"You don't have to get married. But Eve, you've had a few good months with Bond. That doesn't mean you should run off and have more kids with him. He's great to Christina right now. But who knows where he will be in six months?"

Eve had expected Q's reaction, but she couldn't help getting angry anyway. "You could be a little more supportive."

"I could, but then I would be lying to you. It's a bad idea. Deep in your heart, you know it is. You know how unreliable, unstable, irresponsible he is."

"He's changed, Q."

"How do you know? He's off in another country right now. You have no idea what he's up to."

"I trust him."

"That's new," Q scoffed. "You never have before."

"He loves me. He loves Christina. I had to start trusting him sometime. You should see him with her. He adores her. He seems...happy. I've never seen him like this."

"It won't last."

"Why are you being so hateful?" Eve demanded with a glare.

"I'm thinking about Christina. He drinks too much, he's here and there, he isn't good for her in the long term. She's what's important, not your feelings."

"You're not her father, Q!" Eve screamed.

Q's eyes glazed over with hurt. He pursed his lips together, his face ashen.

Eve couldn't stop. "You like to pretend you are, but you're not. He's her father. You can't make decisions over her life, over MY life. I'll do what I fucking please."

"That's obvious," Q sneered as he stood up. "Do what you want. I don't fucking care. And don't speak to me tomorrow at work."

As soon as he slammed the door behind him, Eve threw her wine glass at the door in rage.


End file.
